1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to post leveling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved post level apparatus wherein the same is selectively securable about an associated post utilizing mechanical, magnetic, or frictional securement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various post level apparatus is available in the prior art. Heretofore, post level apparatus has been arranged for utilization with a particular class of posts, such as wood, metal, and the like. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,856 to Hall, et al., wherein a spirit level member includes a plurality of straps mounted to opposed ends of the level to secure the level about a post member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,708 to Moody utilizes a single spirit level member including a plurality of hooks receivable within apertures of an associated post for securement of the level to the post.
U.S. Pat. no. 4,109,392 to Streeter sets forth a pocket level utilizing an elongate body including a plurality of spirit level members mounted therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,219 to Hafner utilizes a spirit level including an elongate frame for a plurality of spirit levels therebetween and a structure for limiting the movement of a spirit side plate in the respective opening towards the spirit level vial of the associated spirit level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,377 to Park sets forth an adjustable T-square apparatus utilizing a generally triangular framework.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved post level apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.